Of Love, Marriage and Submission
by FadaLibelLula
Summary: Kafei and Anju explore a darker side of love.


Anju had never looked so beautiful and Kafei was finding it hard to breathe. He exhaled softly when she approached the altar and gently took her hands when her mother took her bouquet. He smiled, though a little nervously, and they both turned to face the sage that would be joining them.

_"__Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of the Great Mothers of Creation and all who bear witness to the joining of Kafei Dotour and Anju in Holy Matrimony__…" _

He had zoned the sage out then focusing on Anju's face, on her pretty blue eyes that captivated every inch of his mind and heart. Those eyes also held a darkness that only Kafei knew, a darkness that made him submit and beg.

_"__Wives, be submissive to your husband__…" _

No, it is the husband who should be submissive to his wife, the bringer of life, the Goddess with the miracle of creation.

_"__Who has the masks?__" _

You are my moon, Goddess of my very heart, Mistress of my body and soul.

_"__We will now witness the couple exchange masks.__"___

There was a gentle touch to Kafei's cheek and he snapped out of his thoughts, pulled his gaze away from Anju's eyes with a sheepish smile so he could take the sun-mask from the pillow and hand it to Anju and receive the moon mask in return.

_"__The couple will now say their vows.__" _

Kafei cleared his throat and he smiled. "I, Kafei take you, Anju to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."

"Anju, I take you as my wife, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." He raised the mask then and it hovered in front of him a moment.

Anju spoke next. _"__I, Anju take you, Kafei to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."_

_"Kafei, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."_

She raised her mask and it hovered beside Kafei's, then melded together to create the couple's mask for the second time.

_"__By the powers invested in me, in the name of the Three. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!__" _

Kafei smiled to himself. How ironic that masks were used to unite them in marriage, this purity that they show in public was a mask that they used to hide the true nature of their love.

Of course Kafei was in no way ashamed of the relationship that he had with his wife. It is completely consensual and safe, it is just not one that was … talked about … in a public setting. Unless of course it was with likeminded people but you don't see many of those in Clocktown.

2

_"__Remind me, who you belong to?__"_ Her voice is soft in Kafei's ear and he shivered when she ran the tip of the crop down his back and over his bottom.

"To you, my Mistress," was his response, soft and breathy and accompanied by a low moan when out of nowhere leather connected with skin. His knees almost buckled then and it took all his willpower to keep still. He wanted to please her.

_ "__That__'__s right Kafei, you belong to me.__" _

He did fully and completely. Ever since they had confessed their love for each other when they were children and promised to marry on the day of the Carnival of Time, Kafei had been hers.

_"__Every inch of your lovely body, is mine.__" _

He looked up a moment as Anju put the crop aside so she could run her hand along his cheek and kiss him tenderly.

_"__Your lips and tongue.__"_

His breath hitched as her hand brushed across his chest.

_"__Your sensitive nipples.__"_

A gentle twist and a soft moan escaped his lips.

_"__Your cock.__"_

He would have came right then if it weren't for the ring preventing it.

_"__And your delightful, tight little hole.__" _

A tease over the puckered entrance and her moist finger slipped inside. When had she found time to grab the lube?

"A-Ah." A brush against that spot inside him, just a taste though.

_"__You want my cock, don__'__t you pet?__" _

She was of course referring to the strap-on cock and harness that she wore under her skirt. As much as Kafei loved fucking her, he also loved being fucked by her. She was quite good at it and never failed to blow his mind and help him blow his load. In all honesty, Kafei worshipped her and she used it to her advantage.

"Please Mistress. I want to feel you inside me." He pressed back against her finger and hissed softly as another was added to aid in stretching him.

_"__Patience my darling.__" _

Anju loved every sound, every breath and pleading moan. She never silenced him even when he was being punished. His voice was music to her ears and she would never pass up a chance to hear him beg for forgiveness.

_"__You__'__ve been so good, my sweet one, if I take the ring off will you be able to control yourself? I don__'__t want you to come until I tell you that you can.__" _

Kafei nodded slowly and he made a soft whimpering sound as Anju's hand reached around to release his cock from the confining ring.

_"__If you keep control of yourself, when I am finished with you, you may taste me and make me come with your tongue.__" _

Oh to taste his Mistress, to have the chance to give her pleasure. It made Kafei want to try as hard as he could to please her so he could have this reward, this gift. "I am at your command, Mistress."

_"__Good boy, now on your back for me, on the bed.__" _

Kafei had been standing for so long that he was relieved to be able to lie down. He watched with lidded eyes as Anju undressed and let out a soft sound of excitement as she positioned herself between his legs and ran her soft hands up his thighs.

_"__So needy, my pet.__"_

Slowly, she stroked some lube over her cock and laughed softly at the nod of Kafei's head, his needy moan.

_"__Don__'__t worry; I will give you what you desire.__" _

She very rarely denied him now, much less than in the beginning when he was learning to submit. It had been a bit of a rough go at first, he wasn't used to being bossed around by anyone, let alone his fiancé, but time and a little negotiation did wonders and soon they came to a lovely routine the benefited them both.

"Please?" Kafei also found that he enjoyed begging for his pleasure and Anju loved to tease him until he did.

_"How can I deny you with manners like that?" _Anju purred softly. _"My little one is so well behaved." _She reached out to stroke his hair gently, to rub behind one of his pointed ears. Her fingers moved again, slipping inside him to continue stretching him.

Kafei's eyes closed and he let his body just fall under the spell of her fingers. It seemed to arch on its own and he clenched the bedsheets with soft little pants of pleasure. He made sure though to keep his control in check. He didn't want to come and displease her.

After what seemed like an eternity to him Anju pulled her fingers slowly away from his entrance and leaned down to kiss him.

_"Are you ready, my darling?" _ She purred as she added more lube to the cock. Kafei's comfort was paramount and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to hurt him in any way, well, any way that would cause permanent damage or ruin the evening. She smiled when he nodded his head and leaned down to kiss him, caressing her tongue against his. Her Kafei. Her husband, her pet, her everything.

"If Mistress is ready, then I am more than ready." Was Kafei's breathy reply and he gasped when she pulled back and slowly pressed inside him, his hole stretching to fit her.

"A-Ah!"

Kafei loved the stretch and he reached up shaky hands so he could touch her as she fucked him, his hands cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples that hardened under his touch, moving them down along her sides then sitting up so he could cup her bottom and pull her closer, his legs wrapping around her waist.

Anju gave a little squeak and she smiled, running her fingers through his hair as she moved. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone with a desire that he knew that she could only get from being with him, he shivered in her arms and leaned in to nip along her neck. Time seemed to slow down in these moments, these beautiful, tender moments.

"Close."

Anju gave another quick thrust before she pulled away and out of him. Kafei looked on curiously as she discarded the cock and harness and returned, lowering herself down on him and rocking her hips.

Oh.

Fine by him.

Kafei moaned softly at the sensation of her enveloping him and gripped her hips tightly, feeling her legs wrap around him and her fingers tangled in his hair.

_"I want to come too, with you." _ She murmured softly panting hotly. Kafei chuckled and nibbled on the tip of her nose gently.

"Tired of bossing me around?" He asked playfully and gave a teasing rock of his hips while leaning in to kiss her gently.

_"M-Mmm maaaaybe." _She purred with a grin. _"Maybe I just want to feel my husband inside me, maybe I just want a good, hard fuck." _

Well then.

Kafei was not about to deny his beautiful wife what she wanted and rolled them over so Anju was on her back.

"You're mine, you know that?" He murmured. Of course she knew that she was just as much his as he was hers; however, he loved to remind her on these lovely occasions when she was writhing in pleasure underneath him.

Anju nodded and she purred softly. _"Mhm. I know, my love, I know that I am yours and yours alone just as you are mine." _ She tightened around him and pressed a soft kiss into his neck. _"Kafei...I need you." _ She whispered.

He didn't need much more urging before he started to move. He angled his hips to find that spot inside that he knew quite well and thrust against it with vigour. He felt Anju's hands tighten in his hair and her cries became louder with each thrust of his hips.

_"Just a little more, baby." _She purred. _"Almost there..." _

Kafei didn't relent until he felt Anju grip him like a vice and cry out his name while she rocked her hips and soaked his cock with her climax. She continued to move her hips with his and a few hurried thrusts later Kafei came inside her with a cry and bit gently into her shoulder. "Anju..."

Her response was a kiss and she held his hips, keeping him inside her for a little longer just feeling him tremble and shift so he could lay his head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat.

_"I love you." _

Kafei leaned up with a smile and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I love you too."

Their moment was broken by a pounding on the wall and an angry voice from the other side.

_"You kids keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" _

Anju's face turned red and she groaned before burying her face in the pillow.

_"We need to move out." _

FIN.


End file.
